The field of aerodynamic toys includes such well-known products as the Frisbee.TM. flying disk, which is a saucer-shaped device that can be thrown over relatively long distances. To propel the Frisbee.TM., one grasps its edge while flexing the wrist, and then flings the disk by extending the wrist, thereby imparting spin to the disk and launching the disk through the air. A Frisbee.TM. is capable of remaining aloft for a relatively long time given its peripheral mass distribution and its aerodynamic structure
Other flying toys are known such as the aerial disk disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,356 (issued to Killinger et al.). The aerial disk disclosed by Killinger et al. comprises two plate-like members peripherally joined together and a receptacle mounted in the interior of the joined plate-like members, with the receptacle recited to contain a parachute that is freely released from the receptacle during flight of the aerial disk.
Another aerodynamic toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,728, issued to Hynds. This aerodynamic toy comprises a pair of disks, with one disk nested within a first disk such that the disks separate in flight. In practice, the smaller nested disk follows the larger disk after separation in flight and both land in substantially the same vicinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,155, issued to Bruntmyer, discloses an aerodynamic toy comprising a disk-shaped throwing implement having a detachable member that detaches from the implement after a certain number of revolutions. The member is made detachable by carrying a nut, which threadably engages a threaded shaft coaxially secured to the rotational axis of the throwing implement. The member is preferably in the shape of a human and is capable of floating to the ground after detachment by means of a connected parachute.
Another flying toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,707, issued to Silverglate and assigned on its face to OddzOn Products, Inc. This toy includes outer and inner concentric deformable boundary structures, with an airfoil web joining the structures. The toy deforms in flight to form a variety of shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,985, issued to Heisler, discloses a hollow inflatable discus toy. This toy is a hollow disk which attains a shape similar to a "flying saucer" when the inflatable semi-spherical members are inflated by air scoops located in the outer rim of the disk. The spinning action of the toy causes the air scoops to direct air into the hollow regions of the toy. The shape of the toy and its aerodynamic characteristics are altered in flight and are also controlled by the method of throwing the toy.
Other flying toys include the "Illuminated Frisbee Toy" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,616, issued to Gudgel. This toy comprises a typical Frisbee.TM. disk that is modified to have battery-powered light emitting diodes connected by optical fiber guides at its center to create illuminated areas about the toy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,047, issued to O'Rourke et al., discloses an illuminated ball having a light source extending from its center. U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,038, issued to Giese, discloses a Frisbee.TM. and ball drop assembly, with the ball drop assembly being carried on the wall of the Frisbee disk at its center for dropping a ball from the concave wall thereof during flight on command from a remote control transmitter.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,143, issued to McMurry, teaches a "Winged Practice Ball" having plurality of connecting wings that skeletally define the shape thereof.
Thus, a variety of aerodynamic toys are known. Many of the toys combine a common Frisbee.TM.-type disk with a separate toy feature for added interest during play; for example, the above-described references add such toy features as parachuted figures, nested disks, remote-control ball drops, and illumination to the basic Frisebee.TM. design. However, none of the above-described references disclose a simple one-piece toy that combines the aerodynamic features of a disk-shaped throwable toy and the fullness of a ball or rounded toy which can either be thrown or kicked.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a toy that offers at once the features of a disk-shaped aerodynamic toy and a ball in a form that is sufficiently light to be easily grasped, thrown or kicked, and caught. The toy should also permit a person having limited manual dexterity, such as a young child or a physically challenged person to find enjoyment playing with the toy. Finally, the toy should be capable of easy and inexpensive manufacture.